Being a Prefect: Chapter 2
by IlovePasta
Summary: In this chapter,you realize how the prefects get jealous,and when Alois falls in love with you. And you end up hating your schedule with all the idiot teachers that you have. Especially the gay Shinigami. Who will be in love with you first?The 4p? Alois?


Chapter 2 : Getting to know the Prefects!

** This is Chapter 2 for Being a Prefect. It's still pretty much about you,getting to know the Prefects more better,than you did the other chapter. ^^ Hope you like it. Now it's ReaderXPrefectsXAlois Trancy. I know this is a change. ^^"  
Gomenasaii.(Sorrry.) **

Edgar Redmond,one of the Prefects,was holding your hand in the hall way,as if you were a kindergardener. "Can you just please let go of my hand? I've already been through Pre-K." He laughed at you,but you didn't find what was so funny. "(Name),That's very funny." Edgar continued holding your hand,pointing to your classes,and showing you your schedule. After the "tour" you walked away,and sighed.

The next day, you came to school with Ciel,and Ciel ran off to his friend as usual. As you, the purple waist coat came up to you. "Hello...again." He looked shallowish,and he blushed a little. "Tell me..what's your name again..?" You stared at him like he forgets everything. "(Name) Phantomhive." Your head tilted to the side. He nodded. "I am Gregory.." He looked at you,blushing. "Soo...you like blushing,I see.." Gregory looked at you in embarrassment,and ran away. You thought that you did something wrong,but..Oh whatever. You checked you schedule,this is what it said:

1st period: Language arts 2nd period: Ms. Anafeloz Language arts 3rd period: Social Studies 4th period: Mr. Faustus Science 5th period: Mr. Faustus Science 6th period: Mr. Landers Math 7th period: Mr. Landers Math 8th period: LUNCH 9th period Mr. Sutcliff Gym 10th period: Mr. Chambers Art

You just stared at your schedule in so much shock,you couldn't stop staring at it. Hearing yourself swallow was making you even more nervous. The worst part was,that you knew them all. Every single teacher. One was a friggin' shinigami.  
The bell rang,as a tingle ran down your back.

First period,with was horrible. First you were the first person called on to read a sentence,as Mr. Redmond,  
daydreamed next to you. "Now,(Name),I want you to read the first paragraph of this poem,called a-" You interuppted her. "Haiku. 5 syllables first line,7 in the second,5 in the last." Ciel,who was in your first period class,sighed in embarrassment and covered his face. "My,my. You've learned about this already? If you did,read the haiku." You shrugged. You cleared your throat, and started reading it aloud."After summer's rain,God's promise is remembered,glorious rainbow." looked very impressed,unlike her brother who doesn't like studying. An 58 minutes passed,and the bell rang for their break.  
Edgar went up to you,giving you a rose. "You look amazing today,(Name)." You looked away,as if you were flattered. "Aw~,"  
You fake chuckled. "Thanks Edgar,but I'm allergic to flowers." You laughed,as he pinned you to the table. "(Name),  
He laughed,and leaned his face towards yours. "Then why are you a flower?" Your face looked confused. "What are-"  
He finally let out his feelings,and kissed you. Right then,you tried pushing him off with all of your force,but he wouldn't budge.  
He pulled away,and smirked. "I know this is sudden,but,I love-" "Don't say it,flower loving perv." You glared at him,in flushed anger. The bell rang,and they left the class was the end of first and second period.

Third period,with Sebastian,was just complete torture because he talked about The Hundred Year war,where England and France fought. He drew a picture OF England,and France from the anime you're currently watching,Hetalia. You stood up in anger,glaring at him. "Sebastian! Why are you embarrassing me right here,right now?" Everyone stared at you,ESPECIALLY Ciel. He chuckled at you,smiling. And he kindly said,",you have a detention with me,and today after school." Edgar looked at you,smirking. You sat down,in anger as the lesson went on. Sebastian,and Hannah made you mad today,what next? The bell for third period to end,rang,and you left,furious.

Fourth and Fifth period,with Trancy. Yes,the perv sat by you in Science. Edgar also sat by you,along with your little brother,Ciel.  
What torture. Alois tried flirting with you. He wrapped his arm around your neck,and smiled. "Hey babe. What shakin'?"You flicked his hand off,and glared at him. "Please,don't touch me,Alois-kun. Arigatou." You turned back to the teacher,realizing the teacher is Claude Faustus. The tongue licking idiot,who hates his master,and tries to rape Ciel. "Everyone welcome -I mean,,  
to our classroom." You looked around,and everyone was shocked. You almost forgot he was a pedo spider. Alois raised his other hand that wasn't on your shoulder. "You're married to my girl,Claude?" Your eyebrow immideatly twitched. "I am not your girl,Alois. I've only known you for a year." He ignored you completely. Claude sighed,and started talking about phsyics. Alois started raping to Boyfriendas your annoyance got higher,the more you wanted to punch him. "If I was your boyfriend,I'd never let you go.." You blushed,and looked away. Someone said,  
"Nice couple!" Claude kept teaching. Claude let you do anything. He didn't care,unless you were listening. The bell rang,and he let you talk for the rest of 5th period. Claude left the class room,also. Alois said into your ear softly,"Honey.." You glared at him,turning. "Go away,Alois. You're ticking me off." He laughed,and kissed your cheek. You blushed. "A-Alois.." The bell rang,and you rushed out the class room. "(N)-(Name)!"

6th and 7th period with Landers. "Good afternoon,my wonder-Ah!" He saw you sitting infront of him. "If isn't ." You sighed.  
"Hello,." You looked away. Lawrence,and Herman sat by you and they looked away. You really didn't like them,because they didn't like you.  
But,you never know,they might. kept on talking even if the bell rang. A few minutes later,he said,"Please write down your homework."  
Everyone did so. But Ash didn't stamp yours. He gave you a sticker. "What..?" The bell rang for lunch,and you left the classroom. You hated this day al-  
ready. 8th .The worst part is that you have lunch with Alois. "Sit here,(Name)!" You sighed,and sat down by Alois,because Ciel was there. You looked around, hugged Alois to get The Prefects jealous. Alois was so happy,he kissed you. You realized the prefects got jealous,and they get jealous when someone steals their love. "Trancy. Don't kiss Phantomhive without our permission. She is now apart of the Prefects." You looked up at Edgar,in surprise. "What the.."  
Alois glared at the other blonde,who ordered him. He looked furious. "Who said you can order me around,Redmond!" Blondie fight... "I said I could." Edgar glared at Alois. You stood up,and went to get your lunch. You came back minutes later with tea,cake,and a icecream. You just sat there,eating as they fought.  
The bell rang,and you ran off to gym.

9th period gym,with a gay Shinigami. "Konnichiwa,Minna~~ Grell is here!~" You rolled your eyes,as you glared at the red head. "Today,we are going to be skating!" You'd rather have Agni for gym. You went to get your skate size,(Skate size #),and you started skating. you kept skating until you the big hand made it to the 8. You untied your skates,and put them back,taking your shoes. You waited till the bell rang,and you went upstairs to your 10th period class.

10th period with the molester. "Hello,there,My little robin." He kissed your forehead. You slapped him,and sat at your seat. "Please do not kiss my head." Alois came in. "Hello,cousin! Hello my love~!" You thought Alois had to go to PRC(For anger management.),cause he Alois got mad. You sighed a little,and looked away. He tilted his head. "Hey,what's the matter?" You kept looking away. "Nothing baka..." He laughed. "Cute." Everyone came into the classroom,and all of your friends came by. Alois watched you talking to your friends,and laughing cutely. He blushed,and went back to work,mumbling,"M-my god.." Ciel said,"Alois,  
what's wrong?" He whispered,"Y-your sister..she's hot.." He sighed. "Alois,after all of the times you've been saying that she's your girl,you finally realize that you love her? God,you're stupid." Alois looked at him. "Sorry. Its just because of the blonde." Aleister looked at his watch. "Alright,kids! Time to clean up!" Everyone started to clean. The bell rang as soon as they got done,and left. Alois was walking down the hallway with you,blushing. You tilted your head when he said that you were cute. "Well,I gotta go.."You said. You and Ciel ran off to their carriage,and went home. "I hate you,(Name)." You replied,"Me too." You and Ciel never spoke to each other until the next day.

** Gosh,I really likeed the blondie fight. ^^ Ahhhhh. Chapter three is coming soon,Arigatou for reading! ** 


End file.
